royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy Day (Doll Line)
Legacy Day is a Ever After High doll line that features the students wearing their parents outfits to the Legacy Day celebration. The line currently has six dolls that were released in two waves. The first wave included three dolls and came out in September 2013, and the second wave also included three dolls and was released July 2014. There are more outfit designs shown in the Webisodes, but no more dolls have been announced for this line. Fiction The Legacy Day outfits were worn by the students at the Legacy Day Ceremony. In the book The Storybook of Legends, it stays that the outfits the students wear are handed down from their parents. All the Legacy Day outfits also make a webisode debut in 'Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal', 'Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel' and 'The Tale of Legacy Day'. Apple White Apple White Legacy Day Doll.png Boxed Apple White Legacy Day Doll.png ever-after-high-legacy-day-outfit.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: September 2013. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Pink and light glitter eye shadow, red lips. Blonde hair on right parting. Part of the hair is made to a bun on top of her hair. Clothes: '''Apple wears a large majestic cape with dirty golden polka dots on it. The cape is tied with her outfit with two large red bows on each side of her sleeve. On the curves of her cape, red ribbon patterns can be seen. Her cape's sides are tied together with white beads. She wears a pendant-pin with a red gem inside. Apple wears a black, red and white top. She has yellow Victorian patterns in the middle part of her dress. She has golden lace in between top and skirt. Just above her shoes, the bottom part of her dress is colored red and the top part is dark, glittery red. The edges rise up to her knees. Her heels have two red bows at the back, with white beads in the front. Her heels are white and have yellow borders. '''Accessories: Gold crown with white and red pearl straps falling from it in pairs to front and back returning to the crown. Gold earrings with red bows, golden necklace with red gems, golden and white bracelets and an apple ring. White handbag with big red, bow and golden strap. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and a gold book and key. Briar Beauty Briar Beauty Legacy Day Doll.png Boxed Briar Beauty Legacy Day Doll.png legacy-day-briar-beauty-doll-outfit.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: September 2013. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Briar wears her hair in a side ponytail and wears pink lipstick with silver eye shadow and pink toenails. Clothes: Black and pink dress with a slit hem at the skirt with a black translucent cape, black strappy sandals with pink bows and a gem on each one. Accessories: Big rose-shaped purse Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and a light pink book with a darker pink key. Raven Queen Raven Queen Legacy Day Doll.png|Legacy Day Doll Boxed Raven Queen Legacy Day Doll.png|Packaging Doll stockphotography - Legacy Day Raven on stand.jpg legacy-day-raven-queen-doll-outfit-e1378210818853.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: September 2013. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Black hair with purple streaks tied in a low pony-tail, silver and plum eye make-up, light purple lipstick and purple painted toenails. Clothes: A Purple dress of which the bodice is purple with a silver pattern, the top comes low at the back making a tail. A frilly two layered mesh skirt over the dress, the top layer purple and the bottom one lilac. A silver high collar with moon and star holes. Black cape with a green and purple detailed swirl pattern, purple feathers on the shoulders and held together by a purple and silver pendant clasp. Purple leggings and high heeled open toed black boots with silver studs at the top. Accessories: A silver dome crown with a purple gem, a silver multi chain belt, a thick silver spiked bracelet, a black bracelet and silver ring. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and a purple book and silver key. Ashlynn Ella Ashlynn Ella Legacy Day Doll.png Boxed Ashlynn Ella Legacy Day Doll.png ashlynn-ella-legacy-day-doll-face-798x1024.jpg ashlynn-ella-legacy-day-doll-double-finger-ring-1024x897.jpg ashlynn-ella-legacy-day-doll-shoes-1024x1022.jpg ashlynn-ella-legacy-day-doll-purse-1024x755.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: July 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: She has shimmering light blue and pink eye shadow and clear glitter 'till the brow. Her lips are matte pink. Her strawberry blonde hair is on two braids on the front going on her left side and parting from her right side is twirled to the same ponytail. Otherwise her hair is curled. Clothes: ''' She has turquoise bodice with golden leaves pattern on it and pink mesh shirt with short sleeves attached to it. She has turquoise pencil skirt with multicoloured glitter and on top of that she has three layers of hem, shorter in the front and leaving a wide gap there, longer from the back and each shorter than the one under it. All are turquoise with flower pattern, the bottom and top ones being darker chiffon. She has black and gold fishnet stockings and pink leave patterned heels. She has pink leaved branches patterned cape with golden leaf trimming and golden straps to tie it with. It has small, ruffled, pink collar. '''Accessories: She has pink crown with golden centerpiece, turquoise leaf earrings, golden necklace with two pink flower, pink and golden bracelets, golden ring and golden leaf handbag with pink flowers, brown twig as handle with small, golden bird on it. Extras: Doll comes with gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and a turquoise and gold book with gold key. Cerise Hood Cerise Hood Legacy Day Doll.png Boxed Cerise Hood Legacy Day Doll.png Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: July 2014 Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make up: Brown hair with white stripes, straight bangs, front hair is gathered back and raised. Silver and brown eye shadow, red lips. Clothes: Chequered dress with silver glitter, the hem is knee length in front and full length in back and has black tulle skirt under it. The chequered patter in hem is more grey. The edge of hem has darker lace print on it. Gradient red, silver and white full length cape with black and grey branch pattern and black stars. The hood is trimmed with brown faux fur and has a silver clasp. Brown belt with silver chains and brown fur decoration. Red leggings and black heels with silver chains. Accessories: Silver earrings, silver headpiece and silver wolf head ring. Brown and black bracelets, brown weaved handbag with red straps around it and red clasp. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush and silver doll stand, a red and black book with a mirror and silver key to it. Madeline Hatter Madeline Hatter Legacy Day Doll.png Boxed Madeline Hatter Legacy Day Doll.png madeline-hatter-legacy-day-doll-face-955x1024.jpg madeline-hatter-legacy-day-doll-purse-871x1024.jpg madelin-hatter-legacy-day-doll-shoes-1024x873.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: July 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-Up: ''' Pink and lilac eye shadow with glitter and pink lips. Curled hair on ponytail with center of hair twisted to a small bump and added to the ponytail. '''Clothes: A turquoise and gold striped jacket with purple glitter ruffles on the puffy, half long sleeves and black velvet lapel. The jacket has long, black tulle skirt -like hem open from front with golden spots, top of that shorter violet mesh with golden royal pattern, top of that purple glitter hem and on top black mesh sewn to golden fishnet fabric. Blue, knee length pants with purple, shiny dots and knee-length socks with golden spot lines. White and golden tube top, purple, ruffled collar with golden decoration. Golden, decorated shoes with teacup heels in Gold, black, blue and purple cups. Black gloves with white ruffles and purple bow. Accessories: A headband with a gold top hat with blue, dotted belt and beige card. Golden teapot earrings. A blue teacup cocktail ring with spoon. A large white, pink patterned teabag for a handbag with black handle. Extras: Doll comes with, black key shaped hair brush, black doll stand and a purple book and gold teapot key. Category:Doll Lines